


I'm Good

by Kayim



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: It’s only a fractured rib.





	I'm Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of: Leverage, Eliot, living with the pain

It’s only a fractured rib. He’s had a lot worse in the past and not had to sit out a job, so he doesn’t even bother telling the rest of the team.

Of course the thug he ends up fighting goes straight for his ribs – amateur – and Eliot groans a little louder than he usually would.

“Eliot. Report.” Nate’s voice comes through in a harsh bark over the comms and Eliot winces. He swings his fist into the thug’s stomach and watches with a certain amount of pride when the guy hits the floor.

“All clear here,” he reports back, even though he knows that’s not what Nate was asking. No one else would have noticed. “I’m good.”

*

When Hardison pulls Lucille up in front of the building, it’s Nate holding open the back door. Eliot climbs in and lets himself slid down.

“Ribs?”

For a moment Eliot considers lying and denying it, but then Hardison’s turning around in his seat with an expression that reminds Eliot of a puppy dog.

“Hardison, watch the damn road,” he says, without as much bite in his voice as he wanted. He turns to Nate. “Just a fracture,” he admits.

Nate stares at him for a moment, before shaking his head.  “How many times do I have to tell you?”

Eliot doesn’t reply. He knows exactly what Nate is saying, but he still doesn’t understand what use he is if he can’t fight. If he tells them he’s injured, even a little, they’ll bench him. If they bench him, there’s no one to watch their backs. And if there’s no one to watch their backs...

Well, he doesn’t want to think about it.

“I’m good,” he repeats, hoping that Nate understands.

Nate pauses for a few seconds, before nodding. He hands Eliot a couple of painkillers and a bottle of water.

“You’re good.”


End file.
